The Consequences of a Weekend Off
by Bacibear
Summary: Hetty gives the team the weekend off, and the consequences of that weekend could change the dynamic of a certain partnership. Densi fluff! Rated T for Safety. Some M chapters enclosed which are marked at the start.
1. Chapter 1

**First FanFic... Please review and let me know what you think. I have 3 chapters uploaded. I'll continue writing if you guys like it.**

It was a long week at NCIS, and much to the team's surprise, Hetty rewarded them with the weekend off. After a brief discussion on what they planned to do with there new found freedom, the decision was made to meet at one of the hottest spots in LA, Emerald Isle. If the music doesn't get you moving, the hotties, both female and male, definitely will.

"Hey, Kens? Can you pick me up? It just doesn't seem right to bring the Malibu to the Isle".

"Really Deeks! If your that embarrassed about your car, why don't you get a new one?"

"Well Kensi, if I made as much money as you guys I could".

Sam decides to break up this little quarrel and convinces Kensi to pick Deeks up on the way.

"You throw up in my car, and I'll kick your ass and make you pay for the detailing".

"Ye, of little faith" Deeks comments with a smirk as he walks out with Kensi.

Kensi realizes she's running late, but she can't decide what she wants to wear. Hetty usually puts her in some hot little black dress, but she's really a pants girl. It is the Isle though, so she decides to go with one of the only black dresses she owns. It's a short, form fitting, black halter with a very low-cut back. It clings to every curve of her body, and shows off her long, toned legs. She throws her hair into a purposefully messy updo, applies her makeup, grabs her purse and walks out the door.

Deeks looks at his watch for what seems to be the hundredth time. "What the hell is taking her so long?" Just when he's about to call her, there's a knock at the door.

He walks over, grabbing his keys on the way, and opens the door. He starts to say something witty, but stops mid sentence. She's looks gorgeous!

Kensi has never seen Deeks look so clean cut, he shaved his stubble, his hair is brushed, and he's standing there in a sharp looking black suit with a deep purple shirt. He cleans up nice.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I couldn't decide what to wear". Deeks continues to stare without saying a single word.

"Earth to Deeks! Are you ready?"

"Oh, Uh, yea let's go. By the way, you look hot".

Kensi can feel her face getting flush and quickly replies with a thank you.

**Just a start, but I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi and Deeks pull up to the club, and see Sam and Callen waiting by the door. After handing the keys to the valet, they all head in to what promises to be a very eventful evening.

The atmosphere is just amazing,there are cathedral ceilings in the center with the second and third floors wrapping around like a spiral stair case. Full dark cherry wood bars are everywhere you turn. While, Dim lighting and lasers add to the music that just makes you want to dance, even if it's not your thing.

They all head to the bar to make a toast to another job well done and there weekend off. On the way there Deeks doesn't fail to notice the many eyes that are on his partner. He's not sure how he feels about that, and tries to suppress the jealousy creeping into his head.

Sam and Callen take a seat, as they don't plan on doing much dancing or mingling. They are there strictly for the view. Kensi leans against the bar, head bopping to the music that's surrounding her, while Deeks decides who he's going to dance with. One glimpse at Kensi, and he decides to ask her before any other guy gets the same idea.

Deeks grabs her hand and starts pulling her to the dance floor.

"Come on, let's dance!".

Surprisingly Kensi gives no resistance. She hears Callen in the background, "You two have fun! Kensi give us a sign when you want an out". She turns around and sees both men giving her a big smile.

After a few drinks and hours of dancing, they all decide they've had enough. Sam and Callen say their goodbyes and hop in a cab, while Kensi and Deeks wait for the Caddy.

"That was fun! I had no idea you could dance, Deeks!"

"Hey! There's more to me then just catching bad guys and surfing!".

Kensi lets out a small chuckle and gets in the car. They talk about the music and the club on the way back, and when they just about reach Deeks' apartment, they start to get quiet. Kensi pulls up to the curb and parks.

"Thanks for the dances, I really had a good time" and before Deeks changes his mind he leans over and kisses Kensi lightly on the cheek. He turns and starts to open the door when Kensi says his name. When he turns to face her, she puts her arms around his neck and crushes his mouth with her own. The urgency in it is overwhelming. He wraps his arms around her upper torso, and kisses her back with the same amount of fervor. After what seems like an eternity, they separate. They exchange an awkward "Good Night", followed by Deeks stepping out of the car, and heading towards his home. They both know, that sleep is not going to be an option tonight.

**Please review... if you like it I'll write more. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's 9 AM, and just as she guessed, a night full of restless sleep has her giving up and pulling herself out of bed. She walks into the kitchen and starts making coffee when she is interrupted by a knock at the door. As she heads to the door she can already see the figure of her partner standing there with coffee in hand. She's a little nervous about what happened last night, and opens the door not knowing what to expect.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Deeks smiles and hands her the cup of coffee.

"Thanks!" Just like Deeks to keep things simple even when she knows they just got so much more complicated.

"I stopped by to see if you had any plans today. Figured we could go to the beach and get some vitamin D".

"How do you do it, Deeks?"

"Do what?"

Kensi sighs, "Make things seem so simple, when they are so obviously not".

Deeks thinks for a moment before responding, "Kensi, you know I have feelings for you. I may be dreaming, but I believe you have some feeling for me too. So why fight it? We should live for the now, because in our line of work there may not be a later."

She smiles, puts her coffee down on the small table near the door, wraps her arms around his neck, and gives him a kiss. Once again, he finds himself encircling his arms around her, and reciprocating the gesture. This time there is no urgency, there is just pure passion. They step in the house still wrapped in each others arms, still kissing, as Deeks shuts the door with his foot.

Kensi pulls back, a smile spreading across her beautiful face, eyes shining with happiness. She knows he's right, so she decides not to fight this. It's not like they're going to get married.

Kensi gets ready for a day at the beach, while Deeks watches an old Abbott and Costello movie. When she walks out, he's got tears in his eyes from laughing.

"You can't find comedy like this anymore!", he says as he tries to regulate his breathing.

She just shakes her head and grabs her bag.

**Please review, and if you want more chapters please let me know! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry this took so long. I've had it for a few weeks, but got really busy at work. I guess it was silly thinking I could be a working mom, write fan fiction, and take a writing class. Please review if you enjoy it, and constructive critism is always welcome. Also I think I may change this to an M rating soon. Nothing to graphic, more for safety purposes. Let me know if you want me to keep it rated T.**

It's a beautiful day in LA, and the drive is pleasant, especially since it doesn't involve a chase or blazing guns. Deeks smiles as they pass the public beach. He knows that Kensi is going to say something.

"You do realize you just passed the entrance, right?"

"We're going to a different beach. The surf is better there".

He drives through a residential area, all with amazing beach front property, and turns down one of the more secluded driveways.

The house in front of her is enormous. It's more of a mansion then a house, with a circular driveway, intricate stone entrance, and large wooden doors.

Kensi's mouth hangs open just a bit. Complete admiration of the architecture keeping her in a state of disbelief.

"Where are we?"

Deeks responds nonchalantly, "At a close personal friend's".

He takes her hand and walks to the already open door.

An elderly English gentleman standing by the door starts talking as they enter. "Hello, Mr. Deeks, I'm glad you could make the festivities"

"Hello Harvey, how've you been?". Deeks responds with a genuine smile.

The inside of the house had Kensi looking around in complete awe. Marble staircases on either side of the grand entryway curved towards the second floor, and the dome ceiling was covered with a mural that could rival the Sistine Chapel.

Suddenly, a voice was heard from the other side of the great room.

"Marty, I didn't expect to see you today. Did you bring your board?"

"Wouldn't leave home without it". Deeks meets the man halfway, and grabs his hand. The handshake quickly turns into a manly hug with both men quickly releasing.

"Brian, I'd like to introduce you to Kensi Blye".

"Ahhh, the infamous Kensi. Nice to finally meet you. I can see why Deeks is hiding you from me. Your beautiful!". He takes Kensi's hand and gives it a soft kiss.

She feels her face start to flush. "The pleasure is all mine. You have a beautiful home". Kensi's not sure why she blushes every time Deeks or his friend says she's beautiful. She's heard it before, but for some reason she likes it when Deeks mentions it.

The three start to head towards the back of the house. The smell of a good old fashion clam bake permeating through the hall.

"Just like you to be early for a party." Brian quips as he walks through a set of venetian doors into an elaborate courtyard.

"Party? What party?" Kensi gives Deeks a questioning look.

"Brian is having his annual clam bake. I didn't think you would join me if I told you, so I had two options, trick you or drag you kicking and screaming. I went for the easier one."

"We'll chat about this later." She replies with firm expression on her face. Deeks knows it's nothing to worry about. Even though her face is firm, her eyes say something entirely different.

While Deeks and Kensi were discussing the party, Brian had walked ahead to a set of stone stairs. He was waiting there until they had finished there conversation. Once they met up with him, they followed him down the stairs to the expanse of his private beach. Halfway down Kensi could here the waves, and smell the ocean air. She knew she was going to enjoy the day.

Brian led them to a private beach cabana, and had some of the wait staff bring over two daiquiris. Deeks surfboard had been brought down by another member of Brian's staff, and was ready and waiting to be used.

"I'll be right back. I have a few things to attend to before the party." Brian smiled and turned towards Kensi. "Keep him occupied. A bored Marty can get into a lot of trouble."

"An occupied Marty can get ME into a lot of trouble." She says under her breath, as Brian walks away.

Deeks kicks off his flip flops, and takes off his shirt as Kensi removes her swimming cover up. The look on Deeks face confirms that she made the right choice on the bathing suit.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to stare." She says with a smile.

"My mother has never seen you in a bikini." He playfully responds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. Sorry this took so long to update. The next Chapter will be up sooner and will be rated M, sort of. Again, thank you, and please review, I learn with every review I read.**

She's watching him in the distance, sitting on his board floating in the ocean, the sun glistening off of his damp muscular body. He's talking to Brian, but every so often he glances her way, flashing that one of a kind Deeks' smile. She just smiles and returns to her reading, while the soft ocean breeze stirs a few of the loose tendrils of dark hair that have escaped the hair tie. There may be a breeze, but the California summer makes it warm and un-refreshing. As the sun's light heats the air, Kensi decides to take a quick dip in the ocean, hoping that it will cool her off just a little.

Deeks once again glances over at the beach, realizing that Kensi has stood up from her lounging spot. He sees her walking towards the water and decides this may be a good time to head towards the shallower waters.

"I'm gonna head back in, spend some time with my partner."

Brian looks at Kensi and smiles. "I see! She's done reading and I get ditched."

Deeks puts his hands up to explain, but Brian stops him. "Don't worry, I'd do the same thing."

They ride a wave back to the shore. Once there Deeks throws his bored onto the beach, and wades quietly over to Kensi. She's waist deep in the crystal clear water, distracted by the fish swimming below the surface. He wraps his arms around her and leans his head on her shoulder, whispering in her ear, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, and don't even think about throwing me in or I'll shoot you the second I'm on land."

"The thought never even crossed my mind", he says with a smile.

"Well, what thought is crossing it?"

"This one!"

He turns her around and kisses her. They stand kissing in each other's embrace for a moment, until Deeks can feel the corners of Kensi's mouth turn up a bit. He pulls away and looks at her, with a confused smile.

"What are you thinking?"

"This!" and she pushes him into the water.

"You do realize this means payback, and now you can't shoot me for it."

He pulls Kensi into the water holding her on his lap. They both start to laugh, but stay right where they are, enjoying each other's company.

"Uncle Marty!" a young voice called from the beach.

Both Deeks and Kensi turn around to face the shore. A smile spread across Deeks face as he turns to Kensi.

"I'll be right back."

Deeks runs to the shore and picks up an excited little girl. He turns to a little boy standing nearby and tousles his hair. It's too far for Kensi to hear the conversation, but she can see the excitement in the kids' faces. As she starts walking towards them, she sees a woman who she assumes is the mother of the young children.

When she reaches the beach Deeks turns around with the cute little girl, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Kensi, I'd like you to meet Lucy and Josh!"

"Nice to meet you!" as she shakes Josh's outstretched hand.

He looked to be about 9 or 10, with bright blue eyes and hair as golden as the sun.

"And you too!" she said to Lucy, as the little girl followed her brother's gesture and put out her hand.

Lucy was about 4, and had the same features as her older brother.

"Hi, I'm Denise, Josh and Lucy's mom. I've heard so much about you!"

"All good things I hope."

Confused, Kensi gives Deeks a look that tells him he better start explaining.

"Denise is like a sister to me, after the situation with my dad, her family took me in. We've stayed in touch ever since."

"Marty likes to keep his life private until he feels it's safe enough to let someone in. I guess he feels that this is the right time for you." Denise smiles and leans in to give Marty a hug.

"Well, enough of this chit chat, let's start the party", exclaims Denise.

The kids give a cry of delight and start running towards the cabana.

"I better get Lucy and Josh ready for a swim. I'll meet up with you two later."

"Is this the right time?" Kensi asks.

"I think it is, but if you fe…"

"No, it's perfect! I just want to make sure you're sure!"

"Uncle Marty!" Lucy comes running out with her bathing suit on and floaties ready to go. "Take me swimming pease!"

Deeks laughs, "Only if my friend Kensi can join us. Is that okay?"

"Of course! And then can we build a sandcastle?" Lucy asks Kensi.

"Sure, but I don't remember how. Can you teach me?

"Yea, it's real easy."

More guests arrive as Kensi, Deeks, Denise and the kids are building their sandcastle. Deeks introduces Kensi to all of his friends, and they spend the day swimming, playing with the kids, and eating. There is so much food that by the time the bon fire starts, Kensi isn't sure she can eat another morsel.

As the fire gives the beach a comfortable glow, Kensi looks around at all of Deeks friends. Josh and Lucy have long since fallen asleep next to Denise, and everyone else is chatting away. Deeks puts his arm around Kensi, and pulls her close.

Barely audible and half dozing in Deeks arms, she whispers to him right before giving in to slumber, "Thanks for letting me in."

She hears the waves with their rhythmic motion and smells the clean ocean air. She feels a muscular body beneath her and strong arms surrounding her. She opens her eyes, and realizes they are still on the beach. The last thing she remembers is falling asleep in Deeks arms, and that's also where she awoke. As she starts to move, Deeks pulls her close.

"Morning, Sunshine!"

"Good Morning. You could have woken me up to leave."

"You looked so peaceful, and I thought you could have used the sleep. It was warm enough, and now I can say we spent the night on the beach." an impish smile crosses his face.

Kensi laughs and gets up. She grabs Deeks hand and pulls him to his feet.

"We better get going, I have a date with a cup of coffee and an egg sandwich. What time is it anyway?"

"Quarter to eight. The car is packed so let's sneak out quietly; I don't want to wake Brian. I'll never hear the end of it if I do."

They quietly walk to the car, and head out to the nearest diner.

Once finished with breakfast Deeks drops Kensi off at her house.

"Hey Deeks! Thanks for bringing me to the party. It was really nice meeting all of your friends."

"Thank you for not hitting me when you found out it was a party!" Deeks says with a smirk.

"If you don't have plans tonight, why don't you come over and watch a movie. You can even choose which one."

"Sounds good! See you at eight?"

"Eight is perfect!"

She gives Deeks a peck on the cheek and heads inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the rated M chapter. It is a short chapter, so those who want to skip the M content can continue on to Chapter 7, which will be up soon. As this is my first fanfic ever, I would appreciate reviews. I like to write, but am not sure how many people enjoy my writing as much as I do, and I am always looking for contructive criticism. Thank You!**

There's a knock at the door, and Kensi gets up to let her partner in.

"I come bearing gifts!" Deeks says as he walks in the house.

He's holding a six pack of beer and a bag of Chinese food. He hands her the beer and takes two out before she heads to the kitchen.

"Perfect! How did you know I was in the mood for Chinese?"

"Lucky guess; I brought a movie with me. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I said you could pick the movie."

Deeks pops in the DVD and returns to the couch where Kensi hands him a fork. They sit and eat dinner while watching an old comedy. After a couple of hours of laughing, the movie ends, and they decide that they don't want the night to be over yet. Kensi starts flipping through channels and stops on one of the music stations. They talk about anything and everything, until in the background they hear the song "At Last" by Etta James. Deeks stands up and pulls Kensi to her feet.

They start to dance in the middle of her living room, enjoying each other's embrace. Towards the end of the song Deeks leans down and starts to kiss Kensi with a fire from deep within that he didn't even know existed. Kensi returns the kiss with a heat of her own. The two fires finally meeting and causing a blaze within the two of them that they know they will not be able to put out.

Deeks lifts Kensi in one sweeping motion and heads towards her room. He gently lays her on the bed and continues kissing her with a passion that gets deeper with each passing second. Kensi tugs on his shirt and pulls it over his head, and he follows suit by removing hers. Her hands roam over his muscular torso, as he reaches around and unclasps her bra.

His mouth moves slowly from her lips to her neck then finally to hear breasts. Her back arches as his tongue plays with her nipple, and she moans in delight. She reaches down and removes his belt, her fingers playing with the skin just below the waist of his jeans. She can feel his arousal, and completes undressing him, releasing him from the confines of the denim.

His hands move down her sides and to her waist, caressing every inch of soft, smooth skin; he's spent many nights lying awake imaging this, and can't believe that it is actually happening. He slides her jeans off, trailing kisses down her abdomen, waist and hips. He continues kissing every inch of her body on the way back to her mouth, as her fingers move through his hair. Her quiet moans make him crazy, and when he reaches her mouth the kiss now has a need to it. She feels this desire too, a desire for more, like a thirst that no amount of water could quench. They lay naked, kissing and caressing each other until finally in a panting whisper she tells him she needs him.

He carefully enters her warm folds, and he feels her instantly tighten around him. They move in sync with each other. The rhythm is slow and steady with long deep strokes, never going any faster. They feel one another, like blood coursing through their veins, they become one. They look into each other's eyes and both can sense the climax about to begin. They call each other's name as they feel the final release. A release not just from tonight, but from many days of working so closely to someone you want so badly. Deeks rolls over and pulls her close, as they fall asleep in pure bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long! I had started it a while ago, but didn't know what direction I wanted it to take. Hope you enjoy! Please review... reviewing helps me write better stories, and keeps me motivated. Thanks!

"You're wrong G, Mama Said Knock You out came out in 1990."

"Sam, I pretty sure it was 91."

"Sorry G, Sam's right!" Deeks says as he strolls into the bullpen.

"I'm looking it up!" Callen responds as he heads to his computer.

"Where's Kensi? Deeks only left her an hour ago, but he already misses her smiling eyes, and pouty lips.

"In the gym, she seemed very hyper this morning." Sam commented as Deeks starts heading towards the gym.

Deeks changes into his gym clothes and heads over to see what Kensi is doing. When he walks in she is beating the heavy bag.

"Might be harder if it hit back!" he says with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Well, I believe it is. Weapons or hand to hand?"

"Hand to hand!"

They head to the mat and start there sparring match. As they are circling each other they are careful what they say. You never know who may be lurking in the hallway. Deeks takes a swing at Kensi, but she evades it with the speed and grace of any lethal woman. She then shoots a left hook at Deeks, which he grabs, and in one fluid motion flips Kensi over, onto her back. Before he has time to react she sweeps her leg and has him on the floor. She is now straddling him with her forearm lodged under his chin.

"That's one for Kens!" Sam remarks as he enters the gym. "You guys want anything for breakfast? G's buying."

"Bacon, egg and cheese for me and for the incapacitated LAPD detective…"

"Egg white omelet with peppers and onions." Deeks croaks out.

"Ok, you too have fun!" And Sam heads out of the gym.

"Cameras?" Deeks croaks

"Not in here."

"Good!" and Deeks in an amazing moving catching Kensi off guard flips her over and reverses the positions.

Holding her arms over her head he leans down and kisses her. Little do they know Sam is watching from around the corner. Just as he thinks that Kensi is going to kill Deeks, he is surprised. Deeks releases Kensi's hands and she entwines her fingers in his hair returning the kiss. Sam smiles and walks out of the gym.

When Sam walks into the bull pen, he takes a twenty from his wallet and places it in front of Callen.

"What's this for?"

"You won the bet, G!"

"Which one?"

"The Kensi and Deeks one."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"I just saw them kissing in the gym, so you won."

"I gotta see this for myself."

Just as Callen gets up, Kensi and Deeks walk into the bull pen.

"You guys have a nice workout?" Callen asks them suspiciously.

"Yea, but we're starving; I thought you were getting breakfast?"

Just then the high pitched shrill of Eric's whistle is heard. "We got a case. Hetty wants everyone in OPS."

Callen takes the lead, followed by Kensi, Deeks and then Sam. Sam smiles and shakes his head as he notices Deeks blatantly staring at Kensi's ass as she climbs the stairs.

"This is going to be interesting!", he thinks to himself.

When they arrive there are pictures of the scene covering the monitors.

Hetty starts the briefing, "This is Commander Gregory Stevens. He and his wife were found by the cleaning staff of the Sunset Marquis Hotel this morning. The Commander comes from a very wealthy family, and has made quite a name for himself in the naval community, but this is not our main concern. He is not the first highly ranked, wealthy naval officer to have been murdered recently."

All of a sudden two more crime scenes and badges fill the monitors.

"Lieutenant commander Richard Branton, and Lieutenant commander Jake Wilkins, along with their spouses, were also found in luxury hotels while on holiday in LA. Different hotels, but the same MO. Their wives were strangled with a silk scarf, while they were bound and forced to watch, and finally killed by poisoning through injection. The person responsible for these horrible tragedies is a deeply disturbed individual, so we need to proceed with great caution. Mr. Callen. Mr. Hannah. You will check the crime scene and the reports of the previous murders. See if anything might have been missed. Ms. Blye. Mr. Deeks. You will need to go under cover for this operation. Mr. Deeks you will play the part of Lieutenant commander Sean Hinton, and Ms. Blye will play your wife Katrina. Your wardrobe is packed, and waiting in the Bentley, along with your reservation information, and a credit card. Remember you are playing a very wealthy couple, so you must make it convincing. The address of the hotel has been sent to your phone."

Kensi and Deeks just stare at Hetty, mouths dropped open, and unable to speak. Sam just smiles and thinks to himself, "This is REALLY going to be interesting." Callen on the other hand wants to know why Deeks gets to be the lucky one staying in a luxury hotel with a very high spending limit.

"Chop, Chop! We don't have all day!" Hetty scolds as she turns to walk away.

Sam and Callen leave the room, but not before Sam gives Deeks a sturdy pat on the back. "Have fun!"

Kensi and Deeks look at each other briefly, and run down the stairs. They quickly change into the outfits Hetty laid out for them, and head to the Bentley. Deeks wearing a white linen shirt with khaki pants, and Kensi in a floral halter with white capris. The outfits may not have screamed wealth, but the accessories sure did. Deeks sported a very rare and very expensive Rolex, with each number marked by a small blue sapphire. This was nothing compared to the ring Kensi displayed. The ring was a beautifully braided platinum, with diamonds placed perfectly between each opening of the braid.

They start the journey to one of the many luxury hotels in LA, but are only going by an address. They still have no idea what hotel will be their home for the next few days. As they sit in the normal California traffic, they talk about their plan, just in case the assailant takes the bait. Neither one of them wanting to mention anything else. You never know what kind of devices Hetty could have put in the car. They were going to have to do a thorough search of the room once they checked in.

The GPS informs them that they have arrived, and the two of them look in wonder at the location of their new assignment. L'Ermitage in Beverly Hills is one of the most elegant hotels in the area, and they will be staying here with a high spending limit. The only thing they have to do is keep from being killed. Sounds like a fair trade off.

When they pill up to the front there are already three attendants grabbing there bags, opening doors and parking the car. They check in and are immediately brought to their suite. Deeks had to hide his shock when the young lady at the front desk confirmed the Presidential Suite.

The room was amazing. Over four thousand square feet of pure elegance, including a grand piano, formal dining room, media room, Jacuzzi tub, and much much more. Deeks gives the attendant a generous tip, and starts walking around the room to inspect for potential dangers. Kensi searches for any surveillance devices, criminal or otherwise.

Once convinced that the room was safe and not bugged, Deeks turns to Kensi, "So how does a seven course meal sound to you?"

"Well we did miss breakfast!" Kensi says while dialing room service.


	8. Chapter 8

**Let me start by saying I don't own any characters or the concept of the show. I would also like to apologize for the very long delay. I never intended it to take this long, and I had a very trying year. I promised myself that since I made everyone wait, I would complete the story when I next uploaded. Please enjoy and be kind, this is my first fanfiction and I can only hope to improve with each attempt. Thanks for reading!**

Room service arrived fifteen minutes later, and the pair indulged in heaping piles of bacon, toast, eggs benedict, pancakes and home fries cooked to perfection. Beverages included coffee, fresh squeezed orange juice and the smoothest champagne one could ask for. After eating their fill, the two lucky agents decided to check in with the team.

"Hi Hetty, we're checked in!" Kensi says over the secure line.

"And finished breakfast I presume." Hetty replies, knowing that her response had Kensi's mouth drop open.

"Well, um, yea. You said to make it convincing!"

"As you should, so go enjoy some time by the pool. Look for any suspicious individuals, and report back in a few hours."

"Ok, we're on it!" Kensi says with a smile, and hangs up the phone.

"What did she say?" Deeks asks confused.

"Get your suit on, honey. We're going swimming!"

Deeks and Kensi walk onto the rooftop pool and are blown away by the sheer size of the layout. The Jacuzzi is at one level overflowing into the main pool. There is a swim up bar, lounge chairs and private cabanas. A DJ with a small dance floor is set to one side while a small café is at the opposite end. It's paradise in the middle of a major city.

"Lieutenant Hinton?" a young man asks.

"Yes?"

"Your cabana is ready, sir."

The young man starts walking as Deeks and Kensi follow to a large private cabana. The inside is furnished with a chaise lounge, wicker seats, and a beautifully crafted glass table.

"My name is Hector. If there is anything you need please do not hesitate to call me over. Enjoy your stay!"

The young man leaves Kensi and Deeks.

"Wow, I wonder if…" Deeks starts to say.

Kensi puts a finger to Deeks mouth before he finishes the sentence, and gives him a "be careful" look. Quickly Deeks catches on and doesn't finish his sentence. Since they are unsure of who arranged the cabana, they have to assume that the location is bugged.

Kensi removes her cover up and lays on the lounge with a magazine, while Deeks stares at her mouth dropped open.

"What?" Kensi asks with an annoyed look.

"Just admiring the view!" Deeks exclaims while taking off his shirt.

Kensi nonchalantly looks his way.

"Care for a dip in the hot tub?" Deeks asks

"That sounds like a splendid idea." Kensi replies with a smirk

The happy couple walks hand in hand to the Jacuzzi. Deeks takes a seat, and Kensi places herself on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. After five minutes of small talk another couple joins them.

"Do you mind if we join?" the woman asks.

She is a short, skinny blonde with skin that screams spray tan, and the man she is with is tall, dark and handsome with a muscular physique.

"Not at all!" Kensi says with the best smile she can muster. She was sort of enjoying the alone time, but she had to remind herself she was on a mission.

"I'm Katrina, this is my husband Sean!"

"Melissa, and this is my husband Larry."

Deeks and Larry shake hands and exchange pleasantries.

"What brings you to Beverly Hills?" asks Larry

"I'm on leave right now, just got back from Iraq and needed to spend some quality time with my love. How about you?"

"Anniversary trip. You say you're just back from Iraq, well thank you for defending our freedoms. Let me buy you a drink."

"Oh that won't be necessary, I…"

Larry waves his hand and a nearby waiter walks over.

"Your finest Champaign for our new military friend."

After a few drinks and some chit chat, Kensi decides it's time to head back up to get ready for dinner.

"Sean dear, I think we should start getting ready for dinner? It was very nice meeting you."

"Would you like to join us for dinner? We managed to get reservations to Providence and you are more than welcome to join. Reservations are out to about a year."

"What do you think honey?" Deeks looks at Kensi and gives her thigh a little squeeze which luckily went unnoticed by Melissa and Larry.

"Sounds nice, what time?"

"We are set for 8. We have a limo picking us up. If you give us your room number, we can call you when it gets here." Melissa responds

"We're in the Presidential Suite. Had to go all out for my baby." Deeks says with a smile

"So we'll see you at eight." Larry says as he shakes Deeks hands

Kensi waves a small goodbye as the two step out of the hot tub and head back to their room.

"That was weird." Kensi exclaims

"It looks like this is going to be easier than we thought. These two have to be the perps."

"It seems too easy. Just be on guard."

The two enter the suite, and head to the master bedroom to call the team and give them an update.

"Eric can you check to see if a Larry and Melissa are checked into this hotel and get as much info as you can on them?" Kensi asks

"Sure, you think you got a lead?"

"Something seems hinky."

"Did you just say hinky? I think you are spending way too much time with Deeks." Eric says with a laugh

"Just call us when you find something!"

"Gotcha" still laughing as Kensi hangs up.

"We still have a few hours. What ever shall we do?" Deeks says with a huge grin on his face

"A nice hot shower sounds good, you in?"

"Would I ever deny my lovely wife?"

Deeks grabs Kensi's hand and heads to the master bath.


	9. Chapter 9

Eric tries Kensi's phone again. He's called four times already, not including the three times he called Deeks.

"Nell, I think something's wrong. Neither of them are answering their phones."

"Well before you call out the team, why don't you activate the internal listening device. Make sure they are really in trouble."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Women are generally more level headed than men." Nell says matter of factly

Eric connects both Nell and his headset to the listening device.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nell says in shock.

"It depends… if you think it sounds like they are having sex, then yes, yes it is."

Nell leans over Eric and presses the disconnect button.

"We should not be listening in on their private time" she says in a scolding manor

"Well, I was just making sure they were ok."

"They're ok"

"With what we heard they are MORE than ok." Eric says with a huge smile.

Nell slaps him on the arm.

"Did you get a hold of them yet? Are they ok?" asks Callen as he walks in

Both Nell and Eric take twenty dollar bills out of there wallet and hand it to Callen.

"They're fine!" Nell remarks and walks away

"What the hell is this for? Wait, you guys know too? How?"

"Let's just say I will never activate internal listening devices on these two unless absolutely necessary."

"Wait, you need to connect it again."

"Not a chance G, Kensi will kill me if she finds out and she is a lot scarier then you."

"Damn, am I gonna be the last to actually catch them?"

"Catch who?" Hetty asks

She snuck in at some point during the conversation, but with her ninja abilities not one of them know when.

"No one!" All three exclaim at once.

"Uh huh."

Just then Eric's headset rings.

"Hi Eric, sorry I missed your call. Deeks went out to grab ice and I was in the shower. Did you find anything?"

"Ice. Riiiigghhht. Melissa and Larry checked in today. There is very little on them in the system. Looks like an alias. I am running facial rec based on their licenses at the other hotels, but it's going to take a while."

"Thanks Eric, we are meeting them for dinner at eight so we'll follow up after. Later!" Kensi hangs up.

"Deeks, you sure you checked the room for bugs?"

"Yea, why?"

"Eric just seemed weird, almost like he knew something." Kensi replies as she is finishing getting dressed.

Just then the room phone rings. Deeks answers and lets the person on the other end know that they are heading down.

"Let's go Sweetheart. The limo is here."

When they arrive at Providence, they are immediately seated. They enjoy an amazing nine course meal with wine pairings, and a Crème Brule that was to die for. Everything seems normal, and safe enough so Kensi excuses herself to use the restroom. A few minutes later Deeks does the same. When they return there are fresh cappuccinos waiting. Kensi takes a small sip and notices something strange. She grabs her napkin and immediately brings it to her mouth.

"Does his have nutmeg in it?" She gasps

"I don't think so. Why?" asks Melissa

"We are both allergic. I swear this tastes like it has nutmeg in it."

Kensi looks over at Deeks and almost in a panic says "We have to go now… I have the allergy meds at the hotel."

Deeks takes the cue and follows along. "I'm sorry but we have to go now. Excuse me sir, we need to leave right away, can you please run this card immediately."

The waiter returns very quickly with the card and they all head out.

When they get back to the hotel Melissa and Larry insist on escorting Deeks and Kensi back to their suite. The minute Deeks unlocks the door he is bum rushed by Larry and Melissa pulls Kensi in right after. Unfortunately, Melissa was unaware of Kensi's more lethal qualities, and is immediately knocked out. Waiting inside are two more individuals, both men, and caught off guard by Kensi's resistance. Deeks on the other hand is battling it with Larry, when one of the men grabs him from behind. The other man persues Kensi, but before he knows it she has her gun drawn and shoots him in the leg. Larry is startled by the noise and turns which gives Deeks enough time to get out of the hold he is in and incapacitate the other unknown man.

With all except Larry down for the count, Kensi points her gun at him, and he quickly surrenders.

Deeks cuffs Larry and says to Kensi in a whine, "I thought we would get to stay at least one night!"

Once all the perps were secured Kensi calls it in, and in no time the police were there to take them all into custody.

A few hours later the team meets for a debriefing, and gets a full understanding of the mission. It so happened that Melissa and Larry were actually Taylor and Kyle Westhaven. Their accomplices were Harold Johnson and Jordan Clairmont. The four creeps were army brats that lost parents in different military acts over the years. They blamed wealthy military, who they felt sent others out to do the dirty work while they sat and enjoyed the luxuries of their wealth. It didn't make sense to the team, but it was their motivation in the killing.

As they were all about to head out, Heady speaks in a harsh tone.

"Ms. Blye. Mr. Deeks. May I have a word with you?"

The two look at each other and silently head downstairs. Heady takes a seat and motions for them to do the same.

"I understand that you two have given your partnership a new meaning."

Kensi and Deeks start to speak at the same time, both trying to come up with some excuse.

Heady just raises both hands, "Please let me finish. I am very happy for the both of you. It is about time you realized there is more to life than your work. Just understand this, if I feel at any time this is affecting your ability to do your job, I will not hesitate to correct the matter by any means possible. The safety of my team as a whole is my greatest responsibility. Understood?"

Both Deeks and Kensi respond with a nod.

"And" Heady continues, "as a reward for wrapping up this case in a quick and efficient manner, I have upgraded your room at L'Ermitage and arranged for a late checkout tomorrow. Enjoy your evening, and breakfast is on me."

With that final remark Heady walks away smiling as she knows without looking back that both of her agents' mouths have dropped open. Deeks and Kensi slowly turn to face each other, smile and run to grab their things.

**WARNING: RATED M CONTENT ENCLOSED IN NEXT CHAPTER**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: RATED M CONTENT ENCLOSED**

Kensi and Deeks open the door to their upgraded room, and were floored by what they saw. They didn't even know there was an upgrade to the presidential suite, let alone that it would look like a mini mansion. It was the same as the Presidential Suite with a few additions. There was a private pool and attached sauna, an even better view, a mini ballroom, and it was twice the size of the last suite. The two dropped their bags kicked the door closed, and immediately embraced for a fiery kiss that could rival any movie's.

They head to the master bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind them, and clumsily land on the California king bed. Kensi straddles Deeks, and moves from his mouth trailing kisses down his neck to his collar bone, all while Deeks is caressing her perfect body. Kensi slowly lowers herself onto his erection and they both let out a small groan of pleasure.

Deeks lifts Kensi's head and brings one of her breasts into his mouth as he fondles her other nipple. She arches back in ecstasy, as she rolls her hips to get a gasp from Deeks, the rhythm of their bodies synchronizing to form a perfect dance. As the pace quickens they now that their release is near and once again join their lips as they both climax.

With arms and legs entwined they fall asleep. With no more sexual tension, no danger in the near future, and a late check out, they have the most peaceful slumber that anyone could ask for.

The next morning a knock wakes to two agents, and has them quickly reaching for their side arms. Kensi throws on a robe and Deeks grabs his shorts. Deeks looks through the peephole and shakes his head while lowering his weapon.

"It's okay Kens. Just some unwanted visitors." Deeks says loud enough for the people at the door to hear.

He opens the door to Sam and Callen.

"Told you G! Now can we let them be?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kensi asks with an annoyed look.

"Well everyone else had confirmation, but if I didn't get it then it didn't happen. I heard breakfast is on Heady, so we're staying. Nell and Eric were afraid you would shoot first then check who it was, so they waited downstairs."

Kensi turned around and let out a sound which was between a growl and a scream, and headed to get dressed. Sam and Callen started laughing, as Deeks gave them the most annoyed look he could, the whole time trying not to smile.

**I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to this story. Please let me know if you would like me to right another. I have a new idea, and promiss to complete my story before I upload. If enough people are interested then I will take the time to write complete my idea and upload it. Thanks again!**


End file.
